I'm An Individual
by lovepeacebre
Summary: Hinata had moved to a small town called Konoha. She starts going to her new school, Leave Village High, when she notice something very odd about it. "They're called cliques." "Cliques?" "Yeah. It's like being labeled." HinaXGaa TemX?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hello readers around world! Here's another fanfiction by yours truly. Even thought school had just started, I'll try my hardest to not neglect my stories.

**Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

I open my eyes to see a pre dawn light from the sun.

I have the most sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The reason... it's the first day of school.

Before I move any further, let me properly introduce myself.

I am Hinata H. Hyuuga. Triple H for short. I'm 15 going on 16. I'm now a junior at Leave Village High. I just moved from a big city in Japan and moved over here to Konoha. I live with my father, my younger sibling, and my older cousin. The reason we moved here was because of money trouble. Don't feel like going into detail. I'm like the black sheep in the family, again I don't want to go in detail. And that's pretty much the main things you need to know about me, and um... that's it.

I lazily got out of bed and walked over to the one bathroom we all share. I always have to wake up super early just to get to it first. It's too much to go through, but I just have to deal with it. I mean, living with three other people and having one bathroom is not the best thing. Especially if those three people are hair obsessed. All of them have long, chocolate hair, while I have the short, violet hair. Yes, I care about my hair, I just don't make a big deal about it.

I stare at myself in the mirror. My reflection have tangled hair, eye boogers, and dry drool on the side of her face. She looks disgusting. She looks just like me. After staring at myself I start my bath. When I settled into the bath tub, some banged hard on the door.

_bang bang bang bang_

"Get out! I need the bathroom!" My sister, Hanabi, yelled.

I ignored her. It was always like this every morning when school starts. She'll keep banging on the door and yell till I get out. Then Neji would walk up to her and tell her to shut up, but she'll keep yelling like the ignorant child she is. Neji would wait with her just as impatient,t but keeps silence. When I get out the bathroom they'll both glare at me. I'll shrug it off and go to my room to change. There's always a cycle in this household we're like running machines. We'll malfunction if something different happens in our life.

As I sit in the tub I hear another set of footsteps, my cousin, Neji.

"Shut up you little brat." Neji growled.

Hanabi muttered something I couldn't hear. Then the yelling continued.

After ten minutes I got out tub, put on my purple silk robe, and looked at myself in the mirror again. My reflection's hair was wet and some stand were stuck to her heart shaped face, her face is more refreshed, and it was softer and more smooth. She looked clean. She was me.

I stepped out the bathroom and ignored the glares. I went to my room and put on my gray sweat pants and hoodie. Since the school I'm going to now is not uniform, I have the rights to wear sweats. The schools I usually go to I had to wear blazers, ties, and skirts. Everyday you'll see a army full of people wearing the same thing. The word _individual _didn't exist. It was sad to me, because we wasn't allow to express ourselves in different clothing. The principal and teaches believed it was over rated and would corrupt our minds.

Leave Village High, you can wear what ever you want. Of course it has to be appropriate.

Me, I'm the kind of person who hates to be noticed. I try my hardest to blend in with the walls. I guess you can say I'm a loner, I never had any real friends. You see how things are at my house. I don't think school would treat me any better. I sit in classrooms, bathroom stalls, or in a dark corner in the cafeteria when I eat lunch. No one ever had the courtesy to speak to me and I do the same with them.

When I got dressed, I left the house without Hanabi and Neji. The relationship between us is weak. We all can't stand each other. We all just live better if we went our seperate way. But since Neji goes to the same school as me, it will become quite difficult to do that.

I finally made to Leaf Village High. For a small town, the school was enormous! Well, at least I can say this place care about their education. I doubt it though.

The students were in different groups surrounding the school. One group had on loose jeans, baggy T-shirts, bandanna in their back pockets, and caps. They look ridiculous, what kind of group is that? The Eminem one? I couldn't help but giggle.

Another group next to them wore alot of plaid and argyles. The first thing I spotted was that one girl in the group had abnormally pink were looking at the Eminem crowd and started whispering. Probably talking about how retarded they look. From how the plaid group act, I can tell I need to avoid them before they talk about me as well.

Before I was able to look any further, someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around to face a girl with four spiky pigtails. She had on a white shirt and jeans.

"Your new huh?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Temari." She stuck out her hand.

"Hinata." I stuck out mine and gently shook her hand.

"Yeah, It's always like this." She said absent mindedly while staring the plaid group.

"Huh?" I wasn't understanding what she was talking about.

"I guessing you never saw anything like this." She looked back at me. "They're called cliques."

"Cliques?" As in turn on the light switch click?

"Yeah. It's like being labeled." Temari explained. "More like being with people who acts and dress like you. It's sort of pathetic to me."

"I just thought they're in clubs." I said. Temari was right I'm not use to this 'clique' thing. It's still like my old school, but divided into smaller sections this time.

"Not really..." Temari shrugged.

"What....clique are you in?" I asked.

"None."

"What do you mean none?" Not getting what she's saying.

"I like to follow my own path. Be an individual."

"Oh." I nodded in understanding. That would make since. I like being my own person too.

"Yeah. Not many around here though. Everyone wants to be in a crowd, because they're afraid to show who they really are." Temari said.

"Really?"

"Well that's my theory. And I'm sticking to it."

Interesting...

"My brother's are individuals too. So we stay together almost all the time."

I couldn't help but ask, "Are you close with your brothers?"

"Of course. Sure we argue a lot, but that's how we show affection to each other." Temari smiled.

Is that how it is with my sister and cousin?

I couldn't answer that question because the bell ringed.

_RING_

"Nice meeting you Temari-san." I nodded.

"You too, Hina." Temari said before she ran off towards the main building.

I look up at the sky as I walk straight inside. An individual. It's sounds so exclusive in a way.

As I was thinking, I tripped over someones foot, and almost faced plant on the concrete. I was waiting for the fall, but it took too long. I peeked one eye open to see I haven't fell yet and someone had their arms around my waist. I turn to see a boy with lovely pale skin and teal colored eyes with shaggy red hair.

"Watch where you're going." He said before he stood me up and walk inside the school.

Who was that guy?

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the first chapter. Most of you probably know who the guy is. If not you'll have to wait for the next chapter to figure it out.

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Onward to the next chapter!

Also I know I've made, probably, a lot of grammar mistakes. I apologize for that. I'll try to do better!

**Don't Own Naruto.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

* * *

I sighed.

That mysterious boy was so handsome. I seriously couldn't get him off my mind. Even though I only saw him for only a few seconds, it felt like hours. I stepped inside the school to see the hallway was full of students. I pulled my hood over my head and walked quickly to my first period. The whole time I kept my head down to avoid eye contact. Every now and then I'll look up to see if I passed the classroom. After the five minute speed walk, I finally made it to class. It was mainly empty, except for, maybe, four students. All of them either had on a sweater vest, a pocket protector, glasses with duct tape in the middle, or horrible acne. I'm guessing they're nerds, like the ones I see on TV.

I took a seat in the back row, pushed the hood off me, and pulled out a notebook once I sat down. While doodling a bunny rabbit, I was surprised no other students came in yet. The moment I thought that, a stampede came in. I recognized some of the people from the argyle, and Eminem group. There were some new looking people I was able to see for the first time. Like there was two boys wearing all black. The first boy had dark blue hair, black eyes, and lovely pale skin, just like the boy I met when I tripped. The second guy had black hair in a small ponytail with his bangs covering most of his face, so I couldn't see his eyes, and he had the same pale skin tone. Something caught my eye as the two boys were walking to the back of the room, most of the girls gave flirtatious stares, and winks, but both boys were oblivious to them.

They sat behind me, which made me mad. One, because I wanted to be alone. Two, because they sat here, every girl gave me a death glare. Which I have to question for a moment. Are these guys so hot, that you'll beat the crap out of anyone who sit next them?

"Sasuke-kun! I saved a seat for you right next to me!" One girl yelled.

I glanced to see which one was Sasuke. The blue haired boy sat perfectly still while the other chuckled. I'm guessing the statue was Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun! I'll copy down all the homework for you if you sit by me!" Another girl yelled.

Are the serious?! These women would lower their dignity for them? I shook my head in shame. Watching this was unbearable so I went back to my drawing. The tardy bell ringed and the teacher came in. She had blonde pigtails and hazel eyes. She was very gorgeous and full of confident. I was already able to tell that I was going to admire this teacher.

She sat down at her desk and everyone fell silent.

"Good morning everyone. I hoped most of you had a great summer. For some of you who don't know me, I'm Lady Tsunade. I am the Economics teacher and Principal of this school. So if you don't call me by my proper name you will get detention. No ifs, ands, or, buts, understand?" She paused to hear the class's response.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." The class spoke in a unison.

"Good. Now I want you t--" Lady Tsunade was cut off by a student walking in.

It was my mystery guy!

Tsunade turned head toward the door and glared at him. "Gaara, you're late. Do you have a tardy slip with you?"

Gaara pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed to her. He walked to his seat before she was able to speak. He sat next me and stared at the board. I was gazing at his beauty. How can anyone this handsome bother to sit next to me? From his hair to his feet, he was simply breath taking. Gaara have that unrealistic beauty, like a guy you'll only see in paintings, novels, or movies. But he is real and that makes me very happy.

Gaara caught sight if my gazing and I turned away quickly with a hint a pink across my face. I glanced from the corner of my eye and he was still looking at me. Again, I turn away and I heard him chuckle. The vibration of his voice was spine tingling. How does Gaara have this affect of me? It was irritating and pleasant at the same time, but mostly irritating.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Lady Tsunade looked at Gaara. He shrugged in response."I want you to partner up with the person you're sitting next to, ask ten questions about them, write down the answer on a piece of paper, and turn it in to me before class is over."

Some groaned, some sqealed, me, I said nothing. I was on both sides.

I turned to see Gaara pulling out some paper. So I decided to do the same. We both faced each other, but I looked down the second I make eye contact with him.

"Y-you can g-go first." I mumbled. I looked up and see Gaara write something down. Then he stared at me again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Good. He's starting off with the simple stuff.

"H-hinata."

Gaara scribbled my name down then waited for me to ask a question.

"U-um? W-w-what your f-favorite c-color?" I asked.

"Red."

And it went on like this for the next thirty minutes.

Me and Gaara were on our last question. He asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. I have a younger sister." I answered. Very proud of myself for not stuttering.

I searched inside my mind for a good question to ask, but came up short. I was going ask him what clique he was in, but my mouth betrayed me and asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I slapped both of my hands over my mouth when the last word came out.

Gaara's face was expressionless and answered, "No."

_RING!_

"Alright class. Put your papers on my desk as you leave." Lady Tsunade said.

I instantly grabbed my notebook, got up, threw my paper at her and speed walk out of the classroom.

This was the most embarrassing moment of my life!

I bumped into something hard and fell to the ground with my paper scattering across the floor. A girl with the strange pink hair glared at as she stood up. "Watch where I'm going freak!" She kicked my notebook as I was about to reach it. She stepped on some of my papers on purpose as she walked away. I was going to apologize but decided against it. All I cared about was getting my stuff before I was late to class.

"Need any help?" A voice asked.

"Thank you, but I got it." I answered.

The person knelt down and helped anyway. He had light brown spiky hair with purple rings around his small black eyes. Once me and him got everything, he handed me the papers and introduced himself.

"I'm Kankurou by the way."

"I'm Hinata, and thank you for helping me. I really didn't need your assistance."

"But I wanted to help. Plus I would've kicked Sakura's butt for what she did."

"She didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for bumping into her. She had every right to be upset." I disagreed.

Kankurou cocked a brow. "You must be new, because no one ever said anything nice about that pink haired tramp. Except for her snobby rich friends. "

"So what if I am?"

"I'm just saying, once you see Sakura for who she really is, you'll know why." Kankurou walked off.

I stood there feeling so confused. Then I shrugged it off and walked to class.

_RING!_

Great. I'm late.

The next thing I knew, a swinging door burst open hard, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** There's going to be drama in the next Chapter!

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I promised drama and now here it is!

Also I know I've made, probably, a lot of grammar mistakes. I apologize for that. I'll try to do better!

**I don't own Naruto or Sir Mix-A-Lot (Lol)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

I've gain consciousness from the sound of Sir Mix-A-Lot. My eyes were still closed and the unbearable pain in my head was the reason I didn't bother to open them.

" I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE. YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY! THAT WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN--" The song was cut off by someones voice.

"I still don't know why you got that ring tone..." A girl said, sounding very annoyed.

"What can I say? The song is catchy." A boy answered.

"Whatever."

One of their voices sound familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it exactly who I think it was. My eyes flutter open to see the bright white ceiling of the nurses office. I shut my eyes again, because the brightness was making me blind. I heard foot steps coming in my direction and my body stiffened up. No reason at all just a reaction.

"Hey she's waking up!" The girl whispered excitedly.

"Hinata are you okay?" The boy asked.

I'd slowly opened my eyes to see a swirl of pink and yellow. My vision became normal again and I saw a girl with pink hair with green eyes and a boy with blond hair with blue eyes stand next to each other. Who are they?

"Are you okay?" The pink haired girl asked full of concern.

Was I okay? "Um.... I think so. What happened?"

"You were on your way to class and you got hit by a door from this dude here." She said, pointing her thumb towards the blond.

"He-he, sorry about that. I didn't see you." The blonde boy said.

"It's alright." I felt like I've seen the pink haired girl before, but in my mind, everything was a blur. I can't remember. All I know is that it's the first day of school.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember?! I'm you best friend Sakura. We use to go way back." Sakura said.

"Wait. I thought you just met he--" The blonde was cut off by Sakura slapping him upside the head.

"Owww! You hit like a man!" The blonde whined.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Me and her are the best of friends." Sakura smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh really? Then what's her name?" Naruto smirked.

Sakura punched him where the sun don't shine and Naruto fell on the ground.

"Oh my poor banana and kiwi's." Naruto groaned in pain.

"I doesn't matter if I don't know her name or not. What matters is that she's finally awake. Right?" She asked me.

"Sure." If she was my best friend then I had no other choice but to trust her.

"Do _you_remember your name?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. It's Hinata."

"Well Hinata I'm glad you're okay. I got you some new clothes since your old, dirty sweat suit was messed up." She handed me a stack of new clothes. That's really nice of her. I would see why she is my best friend.

"Thank you."

" When you're done changing, I'll take you to the cafeteria." She said

"Okay." I nodded

I went into to bathroom in the patience's room to change. I came out wearing plaid skirt and turtleneck. Sakura escorted me to the lunchroom where it was filled with many students chatting and acting happily. I saw a group of people wearing the stuff similar to mine, so I was guessing these people were my friends too. I got in line to get my food. A girl with spiky blond hair was looking over the menu, wondering what to get. From the corner of her eye she spotted me. She brought her full attention when she saw with her jaw dropped. Why was she looking at me like that?

"H-hinata?" She stammered.

"Yeah...?" I asked cautiously.

"What are you wearing?"

I looked down at my clothes. "It's cute right?"

She looked at me like I just took the last pudding. What did I do?

"I thought you were an individual." She said. Wait a minute... a what?

"An individual?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I thought you would be different from everybody else."

I looked to the side the my group wave at me. I waved back and brought my attention to the girl again. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are."

The girl gave me a dirty look and said, "I should've known you get sucked in by the idiotic." Then she walked off. What was _her_ problem?

I grabbed my lunch tray and sat with my friends. As I was walking to them, from the side I see the same blond sitting with a brunette and a red head. They all glared at me for some reason. I didn't do anything, so they must have issues. I sat down to see Sakura get up from her original seat to sit next to me.

"Don't worry about her. She always claim someone as a friend. It's like once you say like _one_ thing to her, she gets all clingy and wants to be your friend. You see she only hangs out with her brothers." She pointed to the table where they sat. "It's a real big shame how they embarrass themselves like that."

I nodded in understanding. That would make since. The others around us snickered at them. A girl with platinum blonde hair came up to us.

"It's true. One time, I went back to my classroom to get my notebook, because I forgot it, and she...popped up out of know where saying how we should best friends and hang out and have sleep overs and stuff. And that was from me asking her if I can borrow a _pencil_!" The blond said. If I wouldn't have know if she was like that I would have been scared too. "She is so weird."

"Ino's right." Sakura nodded in a agreement.

"Whoa..." That was all I can say.

"Hinata?" Someone called my name.

I look over my shoulder to see my cousin Neji. What was he doing here?

"I heard what happened are you okay?" Neji asked. I could have sworn we use to hate each other.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because I do. What are even doing here anyway? I thought you were against the whole 'being in a group' thing." Neji said while crossing arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about? She loves being with us." Sakura jumped in.

"Hn." Neji walked off.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Hina?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Wanna go to a party this weekend?" She asked.

Even though my memory was slightly blank. I wasn't sure if I was the party type of girl. Sakura is my best friend. I couldn't see what could go wrong.

"Sure."

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow. Give me your cell phone number and address."

"I thought you would've have it already if you were my best friend."

"I got a new phone so the information was gone and I forgot what it was. Now can you give it to me or not?" She asked sounding very irritated. The way she had hit Naruto was telling not to get on her bad side. So I decided to give it to her and move on.

"Thanks!" She gave me a quick hug.

_RING!_

What was my next class?

I pulled out my schedule and it was time for Home EC.

Me, Sakura, and Ino walked to class since we all had it together. We were laughing, making fun of people, and having a great time. Boy were wishing they had us. Girls wish they were us. This was the life. This is my life. Well... from what Sakura told me. While we were walking I was pulled into a storage closet. I couldn't see nothing but darkness. Someone shook both of my shoulders and yelled out, "Snap out of it! This is not who you are!"

What is this person talking about? I know exactly who I am. Who does this person think they are?

Before I can respond I was slapped across the face.

"This is not the real Hinata I know."

* * *

**A/N: **Who is that person?

Sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as I wanted to. I had other stories to work on and homework. So I'll probably update only once a week or once every other week.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Sorry for the long update!

Also I know I've made, probably, a lot of grammar mistakes. I apologize for that. I'll try to do better!

**Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

After coming back from reality from being smacked in the face, I turned on the light switch. The person in front of me was a boy who had red hair and teal eyes. I can tell he looks very angry right now, but I don't remember doing anything to him.

"Hinata, why are you acting this way?" The boy asked me.

"Because this is who I am." I answered. This kid was making me feel very uncomfortable and I wanted to leave now, but for some reason I feel like I need to stay too.

"No it's not. Listen, I know I don't know you that well, but the girl I met earlier was quiet, a little clumsy, and I was starting to believe she would be my friend. The girl I'm seeing right now is wearing mini skirts and high heels and acting like one of the rudest people I ever met."

The way he was staring at me was so creepy. Can I really believe what he was saying?

"Hinata, you lost your memory. Sakura is just using you so you can't be a original and so she can have another minion. She's not your real friend, but we are. Me, Temari, and Kankurou. We can help you remember the right things about you."

As soon as he said that, Sakura's word echoed inside my mind.

_Don't worry about Temari. She always claim someone as a friend. It's like once you say like one thing to her, she gets all clingy and wants to be your friend. You see she only hangs out with her brothers. It's a real big shame how they embarrass themselves like that._

He's only saying this so I could be his friend. What a freak.

I shoved the red hair out of my way and made my way for the door. He caught my arm by the wrist and turned me around.

"Don't turn away from me. This is not the real you." He growled.

"Why can't you leave me alone. I don't want to be your friend. I don't even know who you are, except for the fact you're just a lonely freak who doesn't know how to take _no_ for an answer." I whispered fiercely. I sounded tough, but I was scared stiff. His grip became more and more tight.

"L-let go." I winced in pain.

"Fine." He let go and I ran out of the closet in an instant.

I ran to the nearest bathroom. Once I was inside I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. What's wrong with these people? Can't they accept me for who I am? I placed both of my hands on the edge of the sink and looked at my reflection. She had straight long hair, rosy cheeks, and round eyes filled with worry. She was me... I think. I closed my eyes and tried to search inside my mind for any other memory, but came up short. The only thing I still remember was that today was the first day of school. I realized what I was wearing. I had on a gray hoodie and gray sweat pant hugging my books as though they were a shield to protect me.

I see a girl with dark blond hair tapped my shoulder and I cringed when I saw her. Temari. She was speaking about being a different person and not caring about other peoples opinion, and I see myself nodding in acknowledgment like I understand how she feels. But did I really understand? I fast forward to see me trip and was caught on time by the red head. He looked more sweet, his eyes were softer, and I see myself blushing. Was I attracted to him?

Now I spotted myself bumping into Sakura. She looks highly pissed off and kicked my stuff across the floor. A male brunette came out of nowhere and helped me. That was sweet of him. But I refused to accept his help, but he did anyway. Once everything was picked up something he said caught my attention.

_"You must be new, because no one ever said anything nice about that pink haired tramp. Except for her snobby rich friends. "_

_"So what if I am?"_

_"I'm just saying, once you see Sakura for who she really is, you'll know--"_

My thoughts were caught off by Sakura and Ino entering the bathroom.

"There you are!" They both exclaimed. "We've been looking everywhere for you." Sakura said as she pulled me out the girl's bathroom and dragged me outside.

"Oh... I was just thinking about something." I muttered.

"About what to wear tomorrow night?" Ino asked.

"Not really... But shouldn't we be in class right now?" I asked.

Both girls laughed.

"Don't be so silly! We always leave class early on Fridays." Ino said.

I sat inside a pink convertible and looked around to see if any teacher would come out.

"You worry too much Hinata. You just need a little time before you get use to your old lifestyle again." Sakura said as she drove out of the school parking lot.

Sakura droved us to the mall. We shopped till the day was over. I was suppose to have fun, but I felt like crap.

Sakura stopped at my house and I was a little disappointed at what kind of place I was living in. It was a one story with paint chipping off. The roof tiles looked like they were going to break any second now, and the lawn was barely green. Seeing this compared to Sakura's and Ino's mansion, made me feel more like crap.

"Well here we are." Sakura announced,

"Do I really live here?" I asked.

"Sadly yes." She answered.

"Why?"

"Because you went through a financial crisis, and you'd use to live with me and Ino till your father was able to afford this place."

"Really?" My eyes widened.

Sakura nodded and Ino giggled. I don't see what's so funny about this.

"Well thanks for dropping me off." I said.

"No prob. See you tomorrow." Then Sakura drove off.

I carried my shopping bags inside my home. I was greet by the sound of my cousin and little sister arguing over the TV show they want to watch.

"... I don't care! Total Drama Action is coming on any minute now!" My sister yelled.

"So? I need to do my homework and I will not have that nonsense blasting on while I'm doing it!"

"Well go in the kitchen and do-- Hinata is that you?" My sister stopped her argument to stare at me.

"Yes."

"What happened? You actually look decent."

I'm guessing that was a complement. "Um... Thank you?"

"She hit her head on the door and now she haves an identity crisis." Neji muttered.

"Why does everyone think I'm not the same?" I was becoming furious.

"Well no offense sis, but the Hinata we know doesn't wear skirts." Hanabi said.

"Or heels." Neji finished.

"Or makeup." Hanabi added.

"Or --" Neji started but I cut him off.

"Okay okay. I got it. I was just going to ask why do we live here?" I said.

Both Neji and Hanabi stared at me. Right now that look was starting to get on my nerves.

"I thought you knew why." Neji said.

"Um. Remember I was hit on the head by the door?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Um I think you need an attitude check?" Hanabi snapped.

"You know what--" I began, but Neji came in.

"Stop it you two." Neji said.

"This is a waste of my time." Hanabi said as she got up from the couch and disappeared into the hallway. I can tell me and her are not going to get along well.

"I don't even know why I bothered to ask." I muttered as I stomped to my room. Where was it again? I turned over to Neji to ask, but he was already one step ahead of me.

"Last door on the left." Neji answered.

"Thanks." I said as I stomped to my room once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Slightly shorter than the rest. (sigh) But School has been a pain in my butt ALREADY. But I promised you guys that I wouldn't neglect this story.

Thank for reading! Please review!


End file.
